Part Of The Gang
by Makura1141
Summary: A new student is at the school, witch goes up to highschool. Not sure if thats true but... All of the group are now age 15 or 16 in Yumi's case. Who is this new student, and why is she so untrusting? pairings: JxA YxU Ox?
1. Melody

One of the gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own the code Lyoko characters. I also don't own the song Holy Water by Big and Rich. Though I am lucky enough to own Melody! If anyone thinks they can guess how she feels like she understands the song and what it means, please e-mail me your guess. I won't have her tell them for a couple chapters and before that I need at least one person to guess right.**

Chapter one- Melody

'Who am I?' the sixteen year old girls mind asked her as she walked into the school. She was new to the school, but she was highly afraid. She had to keep a secret, but how well could she keep a secret like this? As she walked farther into the school, highly nervous she began to feel slightly nervous and dizzy. 'No! This can't be happening, not now! Not on my first day of school.' she thought as her hair blew behind her. But the odd thing was there was no wind, she was inside. A picture fell to the floor, immediately breaking into many pieces. The girl blacked out, though she struggled to stay up through the pain.

Everyone was in class, except one student who had managed to wake up late. He had woken up earlier that day, because Ulrich had woken him before leaving, but then he fell asleep again. Odd rushed through the halls his blond hair stuck up in its usual form; the purple dye seemed to have moved slightly higher up, as did the rest of his hair. As he ran through the halls he skidded to a stop seeing, something on the floor in the shadows, a person. 'Who is that? I don't recognize her... oh well no time to figure it out, she needs to get to the nurse.' He thought. He leaned down checking to see if she was alive, she was though her breath seemed slightly shallow. Only then did he notice that her right shoulder was bleeding, an old wound had reopened. It was pretty deep; the small strap of her dress had covered it. He lifted the girl onto his back ignoring the black hair that fell into his face. 'Wait a minute! That's not black that's dark purple!' he noticed with a start. The girl had a dark shade of purple for her hair, a blue streak on the left. A curl covered up her left eye, shading over her right. Her black dress went just to where a mini skirt did making Odd feel uncomforted carrying her. 'Hopefully her shoes won't fall off...' he thought running towards the nurse's office. The girl's shoes were a pair of dark purple high heels.

He dropped her off at the nurses, before running to class. Since he had helped someone he was excused for being late. "You are lucky you were excused Odd" Ulrich muttered to him. His dark brown hair spiked neatly in the front, he had chocolate brown eyes. He wore a dark greenish jacket over top of a yellow green shirt; he wore dark green jeans, a bit darker then his jacket. Ulrich was getting pretty bored with the teacher and kept looking towards a girl sitting a couple seats in front of him, Yumi. Her black hair fell neatly to her shoulders as she stared at the teacher with mild interest in what they were studying. Jeremietook turns paying attention to Aelita who sat next to him, and the teacher. No they hadn't gotten rid of the virus to let her live and deal with Xana, she lived with them but still went to Lyoko. She was pretty much now like Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich traveling between Lyoko and here. It had been working fine so they kept it working like this. She wore a pink top, with a pink mini skirt now showing some of her stomach, she did after all live with Yumi. Her pink hair now instead of ending before her neck went to her mid-neck, her hair color was natural. She smiled noticing Jeremie was looking at her but acted like she didn't notice as she watched the teacher with dark blue eyes taking notes, after all someone had too. Odd just drew one the paper he was supposed to be taking notes on. His purple shirt as always showed his red shirt. His black pants covered up most of his shoes. After he finished his drawing he looked at it. He had drawn a picture of Kiwi; he could swear it was actually worse then last time. 'Maybe its because I'm distracted. Maybe I'll drop by the nurses office to see how the girl is doing later' he thought. He finally started to take notes, hoping that might get his mind off the new student.

-At the nurses office-

The teenager had woken up and was looking around her surroundings not knowing where she was. "Your awake at last! What happened?" the nurse asked walking over to the teen. The bandage around her shoulder was now red and needed changed. "I don't exactly know, I just remember someone hurting my shoulder three and a half months ago, the wound will never heal fully, I guess to much stress reopened it" she said nervously. "What about you blacking out?" The nurse asked. The girl allowed the nurse to rebandage her wound with out struggle or complaint. "From blood loss probably" she lied, she knew exactly why she had blacked out. "So how did I get here?" she asked trying to change the subject. "A kind young man brought you here after finding you laying on the floor in the hall" the nurse answered immediately feeling the girl tense under her. "What's wrong?" the nurse asked. "Nothing" the girl answered relaxing herself. 'Why is it a boy! Oh why does it have to be a boy? I can't stand them any more, there not to be trusted not one of them, there evil I'm certain of It.' she thought laying down she stared at the ceiling. The nurse walked away leaving her to her thoughts.

-After class's-

The group walked out of the classroom talking together about there homework. They now had a group project they got to choose their partners and since no one was left for Odd he was going to get stuck with some girl who was absent that day. He couldn't remember her name though, since he didn't pay much attention. Ulrich had chosen to be Yumi's partner, while Jeremie was Aelita's partner. Since Odd had asked them nicely to come with him to the nurse's office they had agreed to come with him. They reached the office to hear music playing softly in there. The nurse had been kind enough to allow the girl to play music, she said it helped her relax, and indeed it had. The song that was about to come on she could, unfortunately, relate to. Odd walked into the room his friends following him as the song started.

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
I use to watch her wear it well  
Everything would shine wherever she would go  
But looking at her now you'd never tell_

The girl looked up at him, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you for helping me earlier." she said nervously.

_Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

"Err your welcome, I'm pretty sure anyone would have. What happened anyways?" he said as him and everyone else sat down.

_And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water_

She edged away from them on the bed, nervously.

_She wants someone to call her angel  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
The unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she crys_

"Oh my wound had reopened, I guess I felt to stressed, from being nervous. My guess is that I blacked out from blood loss" she answered him.

_And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water_

"How did you get the wound?" Yumi asked feeling sorry for the girl she knew the wound had to be pretty bad.

_She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands_

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled staring at the ground.

_And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me  
And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Like holy water, (Begins to fade) Like holy water, Like holy water_

"They you don't have to" Aelita reassured her. "So what's your name?" Jeremie asked her. "Oh I'm Melody," she answered smiling. She grinned as the song ended. It brought back memories, ones she wished to forget deeply. Her smile creaped everyone out, since her teeth were kind of sharp like a wolfs. She noticed this and stopped smiling. "Sorry, I forget how scary my smile can be" she said quietly. "Its okay, I'm sure that we'll get used to it," Odd said trying to keep her for feeling sad. "No I'm used to it scaring people, I've been like this for half a year, and it's been one hell of a six months." she said frowning at the thought of three and a half months ago. "What's wrong?" Ulrich asked. "Nothing" she said giving a false smile. "Well okay..." Ulrich said though he knew that she was lying. "I suppose I should get to my dorm now," she said smiling as she got up only to stumble forward. Odd quickly moved catching her. "I think you need some help..." he said placing her back down. She smiled guiltily, "Usually I don't take so long to get through it. I guess I used up abit to much energy," she said nervously. 'I really shouldn't have used that energy, I should've known I'd slip up using the tiny bit I had left' she thought. "I suppose I could help you get to your dorm since you certainly can't get there yourself" Odd said. "Ya since I think that the rest of us need to get some sleep, unlike Odd we didn't wake up late" Ulrich said laughing. Melody couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Okay, I suppose I'll see you guys during my class's tomorrow" she said. Aelita, Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich all left the office. The nurse came back into the room. "Okay, since I understand that you want to leave and are only tired now I can let you. I want you to rebandage your wound a little bit later though." the nurse said handing her some bandages. Melody nodded her head lightly accepting them. She slowly got up putting her arm around Odd's shoulder allowing him to help her go through the halls with out falling down. "My dorm number is 532, I guess it's a good thing that I sent my bags before I came" she said smiling. "So you're new here, I guess that's why I didn't recognize you. Maybe tomorrow me and my friends could show you around." Odd offered. "Okay thanks" she said as they arrived at her room. Odd opened the door taking her over to the bed she sat down. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow during breakfast" she said smiling. "You can count on it," he said leaving towards his and Ulrich's dorm. 'I guess she is kind of cute...' he thought as he walked down the hall. 'I wonder why I'm trusting him? I pledged that I wouldn't trust another male ever again. Oh well he just seems so kind to me; I guess I could give him a chance. I will only trust his two friends a little bit, but no one outside of his group. They just seem so kind to me...' she thought gazing at the ceiling she fell into a deep sleep.

**Well there's chapter one, also known as day one, for you, it is more of introducing the characters. I guess the plot will thicken later, I am currently choosing what Xana will take over. If you have some advise feel free to give it. No I am not certain of everything he's taken over, so if its something that he's already used please don't yell at me. Oh and I think that everyone has increased in age abit so there's a reason for any personality changes. Next chapter goes up when I finish it, I'll think about typing it quickly if I get some reviews... This Is my longest chapter yet, I hope to make other chapters that our this long or longer. **


	2. Breakfast and the first class

Disclaimer: I would LOVE to own Code Lyoko, but unfortunately I do not. I only own Melody, and of course anything else I manage to come up with, without help… 

--------------------------------------------

Melody slowly woke up with a yawn. She quickly got out of bed hurrying over to a box to get her days outfit. She put on a dress much like the one she wore yesterday, though this one had sleeves, net sleeves. It was all black hitting right above where the mini skirt fell though. She slowly brushed her hair, knowing this was her first day. Her mid-black length hair was knotted all through out it, nightmares. 'Don't show fear on your first day. I can get through the pain! I know, I've always been able.' She thought. Slowly her dark purple hair shined lightly in the faint light, the dark blue stood out in the purple. She slowly placed a skull necklace around her neck, in the front stayed a black dragon, rubies for eyes. She paid close attention to her bangs making sure they covered her eyes. "Now how many students can I creep out it one day?" she asked herself sadly.

Ulrich dressed quickly, when he woke up he woke up Odd. 'He fell asleep again' he thought, and sure enough he was correct. "Odd? Don't you want breakfast? Melody needs a tour guide today." He said annoyed at him. Odd instantly sat up.

"Did you say food?" he asked. He bolted around the room getting dressed, his usual outfit. It was amazing how many of the same outfit people bought.

Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita waited patiently outside their room. Usually they waited in the cafeteria, but they were going to show Melody the way to the cafeteria. Yumi knocked on the door impatiently. "Hurry up you two! We're not going to wait all day" she said impatiently. Ulrich hurried out of the door, Odd stumbling after him.

"Okay Odd, witch way too Melody's room?" Jeremie questioned.

"Follow me" Odd said tiredly. He immediately walked towards room 532. The rest of the gang hurried after him to the room. He knocked on her door lightly. The door slowly opened, all he could do was stare at the room, same with everyone else.

"Why are you guys staring?" she asked confused.

"I didn't see your room to well in the dark, its much larger then a normal dorm here." Odd said amazed.

"Hell it's as large as my bed room!" Yumi said also slightly amazed.

"Oh… Well I paid a bit extra, so witch way to the cafeteria?" Melody said grinning. Again everyone was startled by her fangs, but they tried to ignore it.

"This way my lady" Odd said bowing his head. Melody laughed before following him and his friends towards the cafeteria. Soon they reached the noisy bustling room.

As they all sat down with their food, everyone ate except one. Melody was just twirling her fork slightly in her scrambled eggs. ((Not sure what they eat there so…)) "Aren't you hungry?" Odd asked, already finished with his.

"Not really… I won't eat very much for a couple days. Here you can have it" she said pushing the plate to him.

"Thanks" he said diving into the food. He was eating faster then anyone would think possible, until they saw Odd.

"You eat like a starving monkey!" Melody exclaimed laughing. Odd stopped eating for ten seconds to say something ununderstandable. Melody looked at him confused but didn't say anything else. Every once in awhile students looked over at her, noticing a third girl in the group that was usually made up of five. The bell rang for the start of class, just as Odd finished eating.

The group talked lightly as they headed towards class. They all sat down in their respective seats waiting for instructions. "Class, I would like you all to meet Melody, our newest student." She said looking at the class signaling Melody to come to the front of the class. She looked at the ground not wanting to look at the whole class. "Would you like to say anything to the class?" the teacher asked her. Melody sighed lightly.

"I came to the school yesterday, I hope to be able to get along with all of you." She said simply. She wasn't one to make a large speech in front of people. She could sing, but not talk. Melody hurried to the seat the teacher had just assigned her, at the back of the class, to her enjoyment.

"Okay class, move to your groups, you will discuss what you could study for your projects today. I will give you the beginning of class tomorrow but no longer." She said walking to her desk. Melody walked up to the teacher asking a few questions. The teacher pointed to Odd, after that Melody walked over to him.

"Okay, me and you will be partners for this project I guess." She said smiling.

"Okay, what should we do then?" he asked her.

"How about science, chemicals, and things that can happen when you mess around with them." She supplied. Odd looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I know a lot about them having always messed around with them." She said annoyed.

"Okay… I guess we'll do that then" Odd said surprised. 'Do we have another brainiac in the group?' he asked himself. Melody was the first to give the teacher their project idea.

"If you two can find information on ALL of that you will probably get extra credit" the teacher said, surprised she talked Odd into it.

"Umm how about computers, and other technology?" Aelita asked, since she knew a lot about that.

"Okay" Jeremie said immediately going and telling the teacher about it.

"Animals and plants?" Ulrich asked. It would be easy to do, and the information would be easy to come by.

"Animals and how they are similar to humans, and each other?" Yumi asked. Ulrich nodded his head, walking to the teacher. Jeremie had just given the teacher his idea. Soon Ulrich had and walked over to ask him what they chose.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Computers and other technology, you?" Jeremie answered shrugging.

"Animals and how they are similar to humans, and each other" Ulrich answered walking over to Yumi to discus the next step.

--------------------------------------------

Lousy chapter, it'll have to do though… I hope to make the future ones better. I still need ideas for Xana attacks, I will probably have more then one, so the more ideas the better. I would like to thank my first revier for the complement, and my second revier for the idea. I will try and figure out if there is any way I can make that work. RiotGirlKia, I'd like to thank you for your complement as well.


End file.
